zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wolf Link
Wolf Link when it lists the people that arn't afraid of wolf link it says iza but i have walked up to her while in wolf form before some of the thing earlier in the game and she got scared also they are not human but are important characters (sorta) yeta and yeto are not scared of him they want to eat him O.o can we mayby put something about yeto and yeta in the part about "characters" being not afraid --Awesomedude1996 (talk) 23:07, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Here's something interesting. When in Wolf form, Link will turn his head to nearby dig spots on the ground, regardless of whether he is using his senses or not. Because of this, you could actually find places to dig at without the use of his senses. I say we should add this to the article. Learner4 (talk) 21:28, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Making a page on the attack he uses In Japanese he is a "beast" not a "wolf" In the Japanese-language version of LoZ:TP, when Midna asks Link if he wants to transform from his human form, she says, where means "beast" rather than "wolf". I would add this in myself, but I was recently told I should get some kind of approval before adding in Japanese. Please, comment on the discussion forum (linked to below) I made and support the inclusion of Japanese-language terms into Zeldapedia.--Puoukkk (talk) 20:15, June 21, 2011 (UTC) http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Japanese_naming too bad have to run and hide to transform. stupid minda, why you gotta do that lol also with i was bunny link Hey I just joined, and this is crazy, I read the article, take down the cleanup sign maybe? Hehehe. I love that song. Anyway, I've read the article, and what makes it need a cleanup? It seems good enough to me... AWWW YEA! (talk) 09:39, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :This "using memes everywhere like a n00b" thing is gonna get old fast. Use section titles that are actually related to the questions you ask from this point on. Fact is, it was messy, didn't adhere to the regular article markup, and generally looked bad. It may have seemed "good enough", and while that's probably "good enough" for our competition, it's not for us. --Auron'Kaizer ' 10:55, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :: I see. AWWW YEA! (talk) 12:20, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello. In the first paragraph, the article mentions Midna's shadow appearing on Link's back even when she's not riding him. I just tested this by walking near a cliff that Wolf Link can jump to, and setting Midna up for the jump. When she leaves his back, the shadow DOES indeed disappear. So, I removed the sentence, but another helpful wikia user swiftly undid my edit. I'm assuming there is a point in the game in which Midna's shadow appears without her there, but it's not a constant error, as anyone can easily display. Either way, the information has little place in the opening paragraph, but I'm not even sure if its true. Can anyone shed some light on it? --Hargacharga (talk) 22:49, December 16, 2013 (UTC) funny glitch I'm not sure if this was an actual glitch or my wii acting up (cause an error kept occurring at some points (mainly when going through doors) and in the forest temple the sliding doors mad a glitch cracking like sound( as if the game was going to crash)) but anyway after putting the volcanic rock in the zora pool and saving them (twilight obviously) I positione wolf link behind the zora bending over and link started sniffing her butt it was hilarious (might have been cause he was on a step as he was going up and down repeatedly)Pikmin theories (talk) 15:42, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Tested it on Wii U version also works there too (Link why are you sniffing that zora girl's butt?) I believe the glitch has something to do with link being on fours and the stepPikmin theories (talk) 15:42, June 8, 2016 (UTC)